


Bittersweet On My Tongue

by eldritchwhorrer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/F, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lesbians in Space, Seduction to the Dark Side, Useless Lesbians, fellas is it gay to kiss your fellow padawan, some folks do die doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchwhorrer/pseuds/eldritchwhorrer
Summary: Dove Rywen is a twi'lek padawan in the middle of the Clone Wars. After being shunned from a mission, she decides to take matters into her own hands and prove her worth to the Jedi Order. Dove has no way of knowing what hell will ensue. Lucky for her though, Ahsoka Tano is about to cross her path.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ahsoka Tano Fanfiction





	Bittersweet On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girl 'Soka so...here's an indulgent new character to fall desperately in love with our fav badass torgruta. Also...no one can convince me that Snips is straight. Wlw all the way.
> 
> hope you guys like! <3 feel free to lmk what you think in the comments

The young twi’lek padawan chewed her lip, betraying her realization that she was at a very wrong place at a very wrong time.

It wasn’t her fault. Or at least, she didn’t think it was.

 _You’re gonna be fine_ she told herself, drawing her hood closer around her face. _You’re Dove Rywen. You’re a bad bitch. And Master Adi will won’t ever know you snuck out._

Dove was right, but not in the way she thought. Planets away, her mentor struggled to take her last breath, Dove none the wiser.

The unsupervised padawan knew she shouldn’t have stolen away down to the underbelly of Coruscant, but she couldn’t let a lead like this get away. Plus, maybe this would finally prove to Master Adi that she was skilled enough to travel with her on her missions. This one had been deemed ‘too dangerous’ and Dove had been left at the Jedi Temple, fuming.

 _I’m sixteen. I’m tired of being treated like a youngling_ she thought. _I’ll prove myself by not messing this up_ she insisted, though panic grew in her chest. She was alone, no one knew where she was, and her contact had not shown up. Dove was leaning against a wall in the hallway of a seedy club, fluorescent lights flashing over her red skin. She tried reaching out with the Force to listen for any clues, trying to figure out if her contact was at least nearby. For a second she felt a tickle, but then nothing. No luck.

And two menacing-looking Rhodians were now leering at her, suddenly very interested in her. She averted her gaze but it was too late; they were walking towards her. Dove had chosen the hallway because it was out of the way of the main crowd around the bar. But all of a sudden that isolation didn’t feel like such a good idea. There wasn’t really anywhere for her to go - maybe she could discreetly try another door? She caught a glimpse of the blasters at the Rhodians’ sides as she turned to get away from them. They were strangely well-polished, and the make seemed expensive. By the Force, she groaned. You didn’t walk around with a piece like that if you weren’t good at killing for a price.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the shorter one sneered, still towering a good foot over her head. These guys were way too built to be pure Rhodian, right? What was in the water down here that was turning out giants like that? Dove tried to play it cool.

“Funny you should ask,” she piped up, stalling as her eyes scanned for an escape. “Not home with you - !” and she made a dash for the nearest door, throwing all of her weight against it.

It swung open and Dove stumbled into the next room, a musty storage space of crates and hydra-pods. There was no time to waste, and she ducked for cover, crouching in the dim light. Maybe she could still sneak out of this without revealing she was a jedi. She had a feeling that reveal that wouldn’t help out her situation. Last thing she wanted was these guys thinking they could get a bounty off her. But at the same time, maybe this was the moment of truth she’d been waiting for. A test.

She could take these guys.

Their footfalls followed close behind.

“Oh, we’re gonna find you, loth-kitten,” one purred. _Gross._

Dove took in a quiet breath, steadying her mind in anticipation of a fight. No more time for anxiety or uncertainty. But before she could make her move, she sensed a third person standing in the doorway. The tickle at the back of her brain returned, stronger now. She’d miscalculated. It was a fellow Force-user. Dove’s throat felt dry and she froze…

only to recognize a familiar aura? There was no way it could be -

“I get the feeling -” Ahsoka Tano said, the Rhodians spinning around in surprise “- that neither of you know how to show a girl a good time.”


End file.
